Fang belongs with Max
by iWant2PaintItBlack
Summary: one-shot. song fic. max is in love with fang but hes with lissa.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MR sadly JP does**

**I don't own **_**you belong with me **_**by Taylor Swift either**

I was getting ready for our band 'the flock' to get introduced at the concert. 'the flock' was me(max), ella, nudge, angel, iggy, matt(gazzy), and damon. We've known eachother since preschool. We were singing _You Belong with Me_ because Fang who I completely am in love with decided to on from 'the flock' and from me to go date Lissa Johnson. Lissa always dressed like a slut and she had firey red hair.

"and now without further ado 'the flock'" the announcer/ my brother said. My brother is the one who got us the gig and he knew about my secret.

"uh, hi im Max and this is 'the flock'. This song is dedicated to someone I love a lot but hes with some other girl so enjoy" I heard a lot of 'awwws 'and 'that sucks'.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend_

___Shes upset_

_Shes going off about something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I love Fang. I get his jokes and she doesn't.

_Im in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_Im listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I know him like the back of my hand. She doesn't even know his real name. (Nicholas Martinez).

_Cause she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_Shes cheer captain and im on the bleachers_

_Dreamin bout the day _

_When you wake up and find that what your lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see, you__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Cant he realize that I love him?

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down__  
__You say you're fine__  
__I know you better then that__  
__Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

Hes a different Fang. But in a way the same one too.

_She wears high heels__  
__I wear sneakers__  
__Shes cheer captain and__  
__I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see__  
__You belong with me__  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
__all this time how could you not know__  
__Baby....__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

Im right here cant he see me?

_Oh__  
__I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh__  
__When you know you're about to cry__  
__And i know your favorite songs__  
__And you tell me about your dreams__  
__Think I know where you belong__  
__Think I know it's with me..._

Fang's stared straight at me and grinned a bit until Lissa saw and gave me a glare and started forcefully made out with Fang.

_Been here all along__  
__So why can't you see__  
__You belong with me__  
__Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
__All this time__  
__How could you not know__  
__Baby you belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

He belongs with me.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__you belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

I ran off the stage crying and I ran to the tour bus. I opened the door to the girls room and I just sat there and cried until I felt a strong pair of arms around me. I looked at the olive tone skin and let my eyes trail up the muscular arm until I saw the love of my life. Fang.

"why are you here? To hurt me even more?" I said between gasps for air.

"no. Im in love with you max. not lissa. I broke up with her." He said as he leaned in and i did the same as a response.

My lips met with his as I whispered 'you belong with me'.


End file.
